karma's law
by 90bonfire
Summary: why would a simple round table meeting leave hotch so upset? the B.A.U is about to see a whole now side to the man they all thought they knew.- warning -character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**

**oh my gosh can I just say who ever thought up crossovers –I love you, I love this d&g/cm thing there are so many possibilities this will be my first ever try at a crossover [or a mystery] so if you like it please review if not well. . .be gentle flamethrowers **

**I do not own ether of these awesome shows**

Penelope Garcia raced into the round table room "sorry my darlings sorry I made you wait but I promise this was worth it" she said in a rush as she passed out tablet's to her teammates. She was running g almost twenty minutes late and was totally out of breath but she still made sure to have Reid file in actual file form.

Morgan grinned "I was just about to give up on you goddess" he winked she faked shock "never my love" she teased back. Hotch cleared his throat "let's get started" he hinted for the banter to end .

Garcia straightened up and started flipping through her slides carful to keep her back to the gruesome pictures behind her "right ok so this "she gestured to the dead woman on the screen behind her "is Amy Darns, she was found dead four days ago near a motel in Tampa there's no cause of death yet but as you can see by the giant cuts running from her shoulders down her arms and across her torso this obviously wasn't natural"

Reid frowned "those cuts aren't normal looking" he mused "the unsub didn't cut down into her deep tissue- it almost looks like they were just made to make her bleed -why where they ruled out as cause of death?"

Garcia sighed this kind of details where just so icky "the coroners sure the cuts were made after she died" she told him as she flipped the slid" three days ago this woman Bethany Reynolds was found in her car same thing no C.O.D same cuts" she flipped the slide again "and lastly this woman" she glanced up as she spoke to and noticed that across the table Aarons face had gone white. he mouthed the word Jane she stopped her slide show "sir, I'm sorry do you know her?"

the team turned and stared at hotch Rossi raised an eyebrow "do you" he asked Aaron quickly shook his head "what's her name" he asked .

Garcia blinked "Jane" she said Jane arums" Aaron put his head down "and?" he asked sounding wildly calmer then he felt "well" Garcia continued "her body was found in her apartment same cuts and again no C.O.D-but what's making her case so important is that it looks like whoever killed her also kidnapped her roommate"

she flipped the slid one more time Aarons breath caught in his throat. "Her names Abby Edwards" Garcia read out "there's a video of the kidnapping I'm sending it to your devices' you can review it en rout" hotch stood up "alright everyone we've already lost twenty minutes." He blushed and looked down at her shoes "We need to push on this." He contiued "Wheels up in fifteen" he had no idea if he sounded clam or was making sense his heart was pounding and he felt like he might be sick not only to find out so brazenly that Jane had met such a horrible end but because her roommate was someone he'd been told for almost ten years was dead dharma Montgomery.

Three minuet later he was standing outside strauss's office. she was on the phone so he sat down to wait. what he wanted to do was strangle her with phone cord and demand answers but there was no way he'd be able to help dharma if he got himself arrested. So instead he leaned his head back and tried to pross it all ,_she was using my father's name__._ he thought she wouldn't have known his father had passed on eight years ago or that his mother had died last year _how is she still alive? how did I not know strauss was lying?_ he glanced though the glass walls at the her he almost couldn't feel anything but hate for the woman. he blew out a deep breath. . . _dharma doesn't know about jack- what am I going to tell jack? or . . .Beth? _she hung up the phone he didn't wait to be invited in he walked in and after shutting the door locked it behind him stross stared at him her "Aaron?" she asked. he pulled the binds down and twisted them shut "dharma showed up in a file on my desk this morning explain that to me" he demanded she gasped "dharma?" she shook her head "that can't be" he turned around "I was married to her six years" he almost shouted "don't tell me it's a mistake" she shut her mouth and looked down at her hands a moment "look Aaron" she sighed looking back up at him "my orders came from high above both our pay grades" he slammed his fist down "you looked me in the eye, you told me she was dead you sat at my wedding to Haley." she finally looked back up at him "the Ashford case was messy "she told him calmly "when we do sloppy work people get hurt "the case had to be- erased, every lose end had to be tied. Aaron you know that" he almost shook her "dharma was not a lose end" that time he did shout. she stood up "oh yes she was and a deadly one, for far too many of _my_ friends the only thing we had going for us was that -thanks to her crazy parents and all there under the table b.s she was so damn easy to erase". he had almost never felt this kind of rage the last time he'd been so angry he'd beaten a man to death with his bare hands. he had to get away from her he pulled back and started for the door "I'm bringing her home" from her desk stross snorted "of course you are" he slammed the door behind him. after he left she sat down heavily and sighed wondering how on earth she was going to convince the higher-ups to let any of the live after Aaron re-opened Ashford.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` a/n –so I had a little trouble making Aaron and Greg seem like the same guy I so I had him act more like Aaron and think more like Greg it could work .


	2. Chapter 2

_PART TWO_

Aaron watched his team board the plan silently. He'd raced to get on board before any of them mostly so that none of them would have a chance to ask each other if they'd all noticed his strange behavior during the morning meeting. J.J entered first followed by Reid a few minutes later then Morgan and Rossi showed up together. Aaron had to struggle to keep his expression neutral of everyone on his team those two where the most likely to confront him about it and one look at the two of them told him they'd been talking about him. _Not here guys_ he slightly prayed.

Morgan marched right over to him "what the hell was that?" he demanded angrily. Hotch tried to keep his face calm "I'm sorry?" he fished, waiting to see what conclusions they'd drawn before admitting to anything. "Garcia" Morgan said "the whole twenty minutes late thing." hotch had to think for a moment what exactly Morgan was talking about it was the last thing he'd expected. "hotch you know if anything happens to that girl Garcia will blame herself for running late- what happens if we're this close" he said holding up his thumb and finger.

It wasn't that Aaron didn't see his point or even that he thought Morgan was wrong it was the thought of losing dharma again- only this time the way he'd lost Haley when he was "this close" to saving her. That shot him to his feet and made him shout "dammit Morgan she should be upset- twenty minutes very well could be the difference for "this girl" if we cut it that close it will be her fault." the team froze none of them had ever seen hotch shout like that at his team Prentiss who had entered only a moment before. Put her hands up "hotch take it easy" she said

He glared at her "that goes for everyone" he said a little ashamed of himself. "no screw ups" they stared back at him quietly Rossi frowned "do you need to take some time?" he asked "we can handle this thing without you." hotch sighed "no" he didn't bother to give any deeper explanation. from behind him he heard gracias voice "sir I have that video of the kidnapping" he turned to the monitor "baby girl how long you been there?" Morgan asked softly Garcia had a little tear in her eye but she brushed it away. "oh you know long-long enough" Hotch hung his head "Garcia I didn't mean to shout" he told her. she nodded he wanted to tell them all he was sorry but knowing he was about to whach a video of Jane being murdered and dharma be taken had him on edge _if I let any of this in right now I'll fall apart dharma needs me to be strong right now__._ Garcia started the tape. ============================================================================== Jane was walking down a hallway presumably to her apartment her hair was died black but curly as ever. The moment Aaron saw her his head flooded with old memory's. she looked very much the same way she had on the day he'd met her when she'd vowed to "hurt him in ways he couldn't even imagine" if he ever hurt dharma.his stomach twisted in knots as he thought over the irony of that.

A man shot out of the corner and grabbed her from behind. mercifully the tape had no audio but there was there was nothing comforting about the images on the screen. Jane had always been a little scary to him she was slightly anti-social and a little darker then most people. In the end it was her unwavering dedication to her friends that had finally won him over as a friend, and now watching her fight this man. Aaron could see the fear in her eyes as the man on the screen produced a long syringe and plunged it into her gut

she stopped fighting immediately and fell to her knees she grabbed her stomach and fell face first on the ground perfectly still. The unsube waited a minute and then turned her over her eyes where open but even on the tape he could see she was dead. The unsube dragged her by the arm into the apartment and closed the door

The tape went dark and then started up again, time stampeded two hours later this time it was Dharma. she had changed her hair dyed it only slightly darker and cut it to match her old "blond tornado" wig but she was still his dharma smiling and bubbly.

she stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind her. he held his breath for what seemed like an eternity {in reality it was only about two seconds because Garcia moved the tape along}.

fifteen minutes after she had walked into the apartment dharma reappeared escorted by two men she looked out of it. probably drugged, as they walked one of the men stoped and stared up at the camera. he grinned and held up his hands wet with Jane's blood {they knew it was Jane's because nether dharma or the unsubes had been cut}. He licked the blood away slowly and then grinned again and held up a sign that said. "Ashford says, your move Montgomery" he pulled the sign away and walked off. the tape ended. ==============================================================================hotch put his head down there was a heavey silence in the plain. _why isn't anyone profiling_? He kept his face down "ok" he began "what do we know? They drugged her they killed Jane with some kind of injection- right so they obviously have access to medication or drugs. Something that wares off since the M.E couldn't find anything." Morgan cut in "Hotch-" Aaron spoke over him they needed to do their jobs "there were two of them one must have let the other in the window or something. They didn't hide their faces so there confident we won't be able to track them down" Rossi walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder "Aaron sit down" he said quietly hotch stared at his friends, from one face to another "come on guys what do we know"_ this can't end like Haley_ "Hotch" Morgan said helping Rossi push him back into his chair "your crying" 

_=====================================================================================A/N o.k so I'm kinda not happy with this one I think it reads a little bumpy.=( Also I'm really bad at typing so__-__ if there are and spelling or gram things that bug I'm sorry I ran it through spell check and that's about all I know how to work on this thing. L.o.l anyway I just wanted to keep it updated for you guys. _


	3. Chapter 3

Rossi waited quietly in the interrogation room he couldn't get the image of Hotch crying out of his mind. In the ten years he'd worked on and off with the man he'd never seen Aaron fall apart like that, even after Haley he'd kept it together in front of his subordinates. It had taken almost fifteen minutes for Hotch to calm down and to admit to the team that he'd know there victim, Jane.

Nobody on the team blamed him for lying it wasn't unheard of for an agent to be pulled off a case when the higher ups felt it might be too personal. Considering Aarons behavior David was starting to wonder if pulling his friend might not the wiser thing.

The door opened and Reid stepped in "there here" he announced David nodded. The team had split up on arrival visiting crime scenes and victims' families. Hotch had gone to Jane's apartment with the local police and he'd asked Rossi and Reid to interview Abby Edwards parents. He'd told them that'd that he'd known her parents briefly but didn't feel it would be helpful for them to see him. They followed Reid into the room the mother came in first. the first thing Rossi noticed was the way she carried herself easy and confident, like her daughter had on the tape before she'd stepped into the trap in her appartment. The father was another story he looked uncomfortable and a little lost.

David stood up "miss O'Neal And Mr. fincklstein?" he offered them his hand "I'm agent Rossi and this is Doctor Reid" they all sat down as he continued "I know this isn't easy but I need to ask you something's about Abby, now these questions can get a little personal but I need you to be as truthful and forthright as possible –the sooner we can build a profile of your daughter the better a chance we have of bringing her home"

they nodded the father spoke up "call her Dharma" he said "my little girls name is dharma" Reid pulled out a picture of Abby pre drugged this girls name is Dharma?" he asked wondering whether there wasn't some kind of mistake her father snorted "don't play dumb" he said "you feds all know what you did to her, you think you can just erase someone? And we'll all just play along?"

David sat back and glanced at Reid "I don't understand" he admitted the mother sighed "calm down Larry that little boys not even old enough to be a full blown fed they probably keep him out of the loop on purpose" Reid glanced over at Rossi it was his turn to look confused "little boy?" he asked David couldn't help but smile as Reid looked over at Abby "I'm not a little boy I have my PhD's in chemistry mathematics and engineering I have my BA 's in sociology and psychology and I'm an agent in the FBI" he suddenly seemed to remember they were the victims family "I'm thirty" he added awkwardly

Rossi cleared his throat "O.K." he said drawing them back on subject "so you're saying someone erased your daughter and she changed her name?" Abby nodded "they said it was for her safety" Larry shook his head "I knew she shouldn't have married that fed" Abby rolled her eyes "Greg wasn't a fed he was a D.A and none of this was his fault" she looked at Rossi "don't mind Larry he's always been a little parodied about the government" Rossi smiled politely _great__,__ one of those_ "it's alright honestly so far you've both been calmer than I expected" Abby nodded again "this isn't the first time we thought Dharma was in trouble the universe brought her back to us then we have to trust it'll whach over her again" Rossi had to avoid looking at Reid he was sure the young genus was having a difficult time keeping his mouth shut.

Instead Rossi leaned back in his seat "why don't we start at the beginning" he suggested "why exactly did your daughter change her name?" Larry put his hands up "because she married a fed" he said louder and slower than before as though he believed Rossi and Reid hadn't understood him the first time Abby stood up "and pushed aside Larry's statement "when this all started our son in law Greg was working at his father's company. He'd tried his hand at opining his own office as a DA but things just worked out better for everyone once he moved to his father's company although he would take a case on the side every now and then. Well one day about three years into working for his father his friend Pete brought him a case Greg never told me the specifics of any case. But I found out from Dharma that they wanted him to defend a man with strong ties to organized crime that was very clearly guilty.

Dharma always tried to find the good in people but she told me the more Greg had found out about this man the harder it had been to see the good in him eventually Greg refused to take the case the man went to trial and was later executed" Abby frowned I think his name was alpine or something" Rossi raised an eyebrow "Ashford?" he asked she nodded "yes I think so. Anyway he was executed and we thought we'd heard the end of it but then a lot of people started turning up dead who'd been involved in the case. I mean like people you'd think where untouchable prosecutors jurors cops, even some of Ashford's prison guards we thought since Greg had refused to work on the case he and Dharma wouldn't be bothered, but then they started getting threating phone calls and Dharma said she had the feeling someone was watching her"

Abby shook her head "everything got so confusing. Greg wanted to find out about getting into some kind of protection program but Dharma didn't want to have to hide from her friends or her family" Abby suddenly took Larry's hand this part of the story must still upset them "we got the call a few weeks later that there car had been run off the road they told us" Abby took a deep breath and closed her eyes "Dharma was dead Greg too," she opened her eyes and waved away the tears "of course we didn't believe them right away we kept praying that Greg had just talked her into hiding out for a while and we were right"

she frowned "half right anyway a few weeks later Dharma contacted us she said they had been run off the road and that Greg had been taken and killed she told us the FBI had given her a new identity and where hiding her but she broke there rules because she couldn't stand us thinking she was dead –and she wanted us to take care of kitty and Edward they were Greg's parents" Abby put her head down in her hands. She was worn out.

Rossi blew out a deep breath he'd have to get Garcia to conform there story "I'm sorry" he told them both "during that time did you hear anyone say the name Montgomery?" he asked Larry looked at him like he was nuts "man they don't tell you anything" he said "Abby lifted her head "that was there name" she told them "Dharma and Greg Montgomery" she shook her head "but all the Montgomery's are dead now"

Abby grabbed her purse "I don't know if it'll help but I brought some pictures of them" she smiled fondly at the pictures "dharma and Greg where soul mates" she pointed at the people in the first picture "that's kitty on the right and Edward with the glass of scotch there's me and Larry of course and Dharma my beautiful dharma and that's Greg" she said softly.

David starred at the photo for a moment and then shuffled though all the pictures he stood up abruptly "thank you for coming in" he said "agent Reid has a few more questions for you if you'll excuse me there's something I need to take care of"

!**A/N so sorry it took so long to update I'm in the middle of moving and things around my house are a little crazy right now. But I haven't forgotten about the story**

**Also sorry if this story was a little ooc for everyone it's a lot harder than I thought it would be keeping everyone in character since the shows are very differently toned also I couldn't remember exactly what Greg did at his dads office and they don't have it on dvd in the usa (that I've been able to find) so I hadda do it based on fuzzy memories and clips on YouTube****.**** So I kind of went off on my own there.**

**Hope it works for everyone **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N thank you thank you thank you. You guys have been so nice with the feedback and helping to fill in the blanks I was missing from the d&g back story I know I haven't got everything right but you guys have been so nice with your reviews. On a personal note I can tell you truthfully that I was scared to post this story because I'm dyslexic and on some of my other stories I've been flamed pretty hard for some mistakes. So I really want to thank you guys for making this such a nice experience for me so far=)************************************************* ************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************

Dharma's head felt like there was a team of little miners picking apart every crevice of her brain for gold. It wasn't a headache it was a million tiny headaches working together to turn her brain to sloppy gray goo.

She groaned and pulled herself to a sitting position. for anyone else it would have been hard because her arms where tied up to her elbows behind her back but thanks to years of yoga toning her muscles, her body obeyed without too much trouble. Besides her left side was sore from her lying on it so long so was kind of relieving to move it.

She couldn't remember exactly what had happened, but when you wake up tide up in a dark little room with a drippy pipe in the corner you can pretty much assume your ether having wildly kinky sex- or you've been kidnapped since she wasn't dating anyone she assumed the later.

"Hay you" she yelled out into the darkness "can I have some ginger or lavender oil? My heads killing me" only silence answered her she swallowed she didn't have a prayer if she couldn't get her kidnapper to do something as simple as talk. She cleared her throat "I'll even try feverfew in a pinch-but that one's kind of iffy there's no real proof that it really helps anything"

Blinding light flicked across the room in a narrow beam landing on the opposite wall where it formed into pictures dharma's eye had to adjust for a second before she realized she was staring at a picture of a woman, bloody and obviously dead.

The image changed to another woman dead and cut up like the one before. Dharma tried to pull her eyes away but she couldn't, she was frozen with horror as each picture flashed showing the two dead women from every angle. The sick little movie switched between images faster and faster. Dharma was grateful it was going by so fast she knew the pictures wouldn't have time to sear into her mind but she also knew she'd never forget them.

Suddenly the pictures stopped frozen over a single shot it took dharma only a millisecond to realize she was looking at Jane.

Jane was dead too but she wasn't cut up like the others. Dharma shook her head "no" she whispered the camera starred moving again slowly passing over Jane's body. A man with a knife stood over her he had the darkest eyes Dharma had ever seen. Jane's lifeless eyes stared into the camera dharma swallowed "please don't" she whimpered her friends body should be left in peace he had no reason to disrespect her like this

Dharma shut her eyes tightly just as the man lowered his knife she let out a sob and then couldn't stop crying every time she tried to get her breath a new wave of grief overcame her and she fell apart all over again. after a few minutes the room went dark but she still couldn't stop it was like all the air was gone and it was never coming back

Aaron pulled himself off his knees and flushed the toilet. He walked over to the sink and splashed cool water on his face after a second he sat down on the toilet and tried to pull himself tougher. he'd been sure he'd prepared himself enough to handle this but the moment he'd walked in the door to Jane and dharma's apartment he'd know he wasn't.

Dharma had kept so many of his old things from their life together that he couldn't drown out the memory's and focus on his work. He'd thought it would be better to come here instead of meeting with Abby and Larry he needed to find Dharma now not waste time explaining how he was still alive or caching up. There'd be time for all that later.

But when he'd walked into Jane's room and seen her body laid out on the bed it had been too much he practically run out of the room and found the nearest place to vomit.

he Pulled himself upright when he heard a sharp knock at the door he glanced in the mirror he was pale and still looked sick he didn't want to face the locals or his team like this "just a second" he called out the door opened anyway

Rossi stepped inside and closed the door behind himself Aaron glanced up at him "Dave?" he asked "why aren't you with the family? Where's Reid?" Rossi held up his hands "Reid's with the family" he said then reached in his pocket and handed Aaron a stack of pictures he waited while his friend looked through them.

When he'd finished Aaron didn't look up he sighed deeply. Rossi wet a face clothe and passed it to Aaron "you look like hell" he observed hotch nodded "I feel like hell" he finally looked up at Rossi "I'm not leaving the case David" Rossi frowned "I know that, what I don't know is why you felt the need to hide all this"

hotch leaned his head back "the last time I was anywhere near this guy he was killing people left and right, and our side "the good guys" hid me away from my wife and told me she was dead" he looked Rossi in the eye "I have a son now what's going to happen to him? what's going to happen to any of you?"

Rossi shook his head "nothing's going to happen to Jack, we'll keep him safe every person on this teams got your back and his if it puts us in our graves" hotch shook his head "you can't risk that-"Rossi cut him of "it's not up to you. . . Greg- but we have to know what we're up ageist so you're going back to that station and telling the team the truth"

Aaron hung his head "it's not that simple" he insisted "Rossi raised his voice "if you don't I'm taking them all back to Virginia" Aarons head shot up David continued "we're ether all in or we're all out otherwise this is a complete waste of time, meanwhile there's a stack of files on Garcia's desk full of people we might actually be spending this time to save- people who aren't withholding important information"

Aaron nodded slowly he had no idea how to break this to the team. But Rossi had a point he'd dragged them all into this and he had no right to hold out on them with so much at stake. His mind raced back to the time before when so many people had been whipped out he started feeling sick again.


	5. Chapter 5

Three hours had passed since the kidnaper had shown Dharma his little horror show and she was finally starting to calm down. Her body was existed from crying it wasn't just Jane being murdered that left her so broken hearted, it was the other two victims it was fear for her parents and Pete and strangely it was a deep sadness for the killer himself.

It was his dark eyes. The eyes where the windows to your soul and his soul looked like it had never known any light or compassion or love at all. As much as she wanted to hate the man for what he'd done to Jane and the others she still felt a kind of pity for the man

The door opened and the man from the pictures stepped inside fallowed by another man. Dharma did not reorganize the second man he handed her a bottle of water and some pills "for your headache" the first man told her she glanced down at the pills "gee thanks" she said softly "but Abby always said don't take candy from strangers." the first man threw back his head and laughed "and whys that?" he asked "you might get kidnapped?" he shrugged "well we'll leave them here in case you change your mind"

Dharma felt a new wave of tears coming on but pushed them back "you killed Jane" she said. he nodded and gestured to the second man "we did yes, among others" Dharma couldn't hold back her tears the second man leaned forward and wiped a few away then leaned back and played with the water on his fingers.

Dharma pulled back "why?" she asked the first man shrugged "do you know who we are?" he asked her she shook her head "my name is Jacob Ashford" he gestured to the other man "this is Robert Ashford" he waited for a moment "Ashford" Dharma repeated she nodded her head slowly "yes I remember Greg wouldn't work with your brother, you ran us off the road" she swallowed any feeling of sympathy she'd had for the man evaporated instantly "you killed Greg."

Jacob smiled "and you've been hiding from me ever since" he finished Dharma closed her eyes "so you're going to kill me now?" she asked he shrugged "soon yes, but not right this minute I need your help with something first" she shuttered but refused cower in fear "if you're just going to kill me then I really don't have any reason to help you" he smiled again. it was sick how much fun he was having.

"You'll help me because it's the lest you can do after what you did to my family" Dharma snorted "after what I did? you're the one running around killing people crazy guy "his smile disappeared "my brother came to your husband for help." he spat "and your husband turned up his nose and looked away while my little brother was chained like an animal and murdered" Dharma glared at him "your brother was executed for murdering nine helpless children" she reminded him.

Robert Ashford reached over and slapped her face. Jacob sighed and leaned back "pity" her muttered "I so wanted to keep things civil this time around" he crouched down in front of Dharma "have you ever heard of the behavior analyst unite?" he asked her holding the cool water bottle up to her face where his brother had hit her she shook her head. he nodded "I didn't think so," he admitted "it's part of the F.B.I, there are a few different teams in the unit, my target it a team of them working under a man named Aaron hotchner." He paused watching her face for any recognition at the name

Satisfied she didn't know it he continued "now Aaron aha well he's had a rough time. already married and left a widower by the time he was thirty five he moved hoping to make a new life for himself away from all that grief and all those old memories" he grinned at dharma "you know "reincarnate" himself much like you did my dear.

eight years ago he found a beautiful girl who taught him how to smile and love again .they were married and rushed off doe eyed into their bright brand new happily ever after. they even had a child together a bright happy boy"

He frowned "he's got his mother's looks but he's more serious like his father" he pulled out a picture of a little boy the boy looked about six or seven. Jacob sighed "he's really a beautiful child, keep the picture, sadly less than two years after the birth of their son she left him and sixteen months later one of his cases went wrong and she was murdered" Dharma looked down at the picture of the little boy "that's so sad" she whispered.

Ashford shrugged "at least he got sole custody out of it .and life has returned to some degree of rosy it's been almost three years since she died, he dating again and works going well" he pulled out another picture and starred at it "he's even couching his sons soccer team" he held the picture up so she could see. Her eyes light up

"No way" she exclaimed "Greg" she smiled ear to ear Jacob and Robert looked at each other in confusion "yes Greg" Robert stammered out "aren't you upset?" Dharma laughed "why would I be upset? This is the best thing I've ever heard" Robert frowned "he got over you" he said angrily "he's got a kid and he married someone else . . . he's dating another one –we're going to use you as bait to kill him"

Dharma blew a raspberry at him "yeah right" she giggled "he's gonna kick your ass" Robert stood up "really" he asked quietly "I doubt that" Dharma beamed up at him "look at him" she demanded "the universe has hit him with bad luck and darkness that keeps trying to swallow him up but there he is standing in the sunshine playing with his kid he's not boozing or shooting up crack or bent on getting revenge" she nodded at the two of them "I mean really how bad dose it piss you guys off that no matter what happens to him you just can't pin him down and beat him? She smiled at Greg's picture "I'm so proud of him" she mused more to herself then to them

Ashford pulled away the picture and smiled again there was something dark and dangers about it that knocked the smile off Dharma's face "oh I think we can" he told her "in fact I know we can he picked up the picture of Greg's son in one hand and stroked her face with the other his hand where cold and his touch made her sick "you two" he smiled "you and jack" he leaned in and kissed her neck Robert grinned and kept her pinned against the wall Jacob moved his lips up to her ear "you two are going to shatter him like overheated glass" he whispered softly

A/N I know I moved some of the timeline around –sorry, but I was trying to fit it all into ten years. Also sorry if I made Aaron/Hailey /baths' relationships sound unimportant but Ashford's cold I don't think he's capable of talking about anything in hotch's life with anything but distain.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever with school and finishing up moving this poor story just got trampled over I'm also sorry that this one's so short but I wanted to update and I needed to get back in the writing mood before writers block set in but I hope you guys enjoy **

Hotch fought not to look away from his team. Growing up he'd been taught again and again that there was no excuse for failure. It didn't matter how hard you'd tried or how sorry you were. If you failed you didn't carry on with endless apologies or excuses' you didn't expect forgiveness. You simply accepted that you'd failed and took your punishment.

And so he forced himself not to look away from them as they absorbed what he was telling them. Inside he cringed as he thought about how disgusting it must sound. that every second they'd spent together was a lie that on numerous occasions he'd asked them each to confide in him but he'd never completely confided in any of them. He swallowed and starred into the five faces in front of him.

Morgan was angry. His eyes bored through hotch accusing and hurt. He looked like he might jump out of his seat and leave any second. Hotch wouldn't blame him how many times had derrick stood up for him? Saved his life and trusted hotch with his own life only to find out like this that he hadn't even known who he was trusting?

Garcia reached over and took hotchs hand. "it's O.K." she said lightly "we've all hidden things from each other" Morgan snorted Garcia glared at him "we have , J.J hid will Rossi hid that unsolved case with the three kids. Emily hid her past as Loren" hotch frowned Garcia was bargaining. If they'd all done it then hotch wasn't such a bad guy. Right? He interrupted her before she could bring up Reid's drug problem or Carle Buford "it's not the same thing".

J.j grinned "well not exactly but this really isn't so bad" Rossi shook his head and Morgan slammed down his fist "j.j have you lost your mind?" he demanded hotch sighed j.j wasn't crazy she was in denial.

Reid sat forward and rubbed his head "she's not saying this isn't a big deal." he muttered "she's just saying it happens." he shrugged. It was such an odd thing for Reid to say and he said it so clearly and without emotion his voice was full of apathy and flat. He was depressed at the thought of yet another awful thing he couldn't help.

Emily smiled I guess it dose" she said. She understood what hotch was going through she'd been in his place before. She didn't like it but like Rossi she'd accepted it and was ready to get down to work.

Hotch cleared his throat "this isn't fair to any of you but-" he struggled to keep his voice even "but Dharma shouldn't have to pay for any of this I have to help her" he locked eyes with each of them accepting the anger the disappointment and the hurt he'd caused "I can't do this without all of you".

Rossi stood up "well you've got me" he glanced at Emily "you too?" she nodded "I'm in" Garcia cleared her throat "I'll go over all the info we have about where Dharma's been the last ten years and see what I can find" Reid sighed "I'll come with you I might be able to help fill in some gaps in the map" Morgan shook his head and sighed deeply "I'll need to question you" he told hotch "Rossi you should question stauss about the depth of her involvement" Emily nodded "I help you question hotch" she offered Morgan nodded j.j stood up "I'll get in touch with some of my contacts and try to figure out how far up the chain of commanded the order to hide you both came from.

Mogen looked across at hotch "so" he asked pulling out his notepad "Gregory Clifford?"

**A/N so I vaguely remembered hotch hinting at growing up with an abusive father****,**** but I just couldn't write Edward like that. So that's why his upbringing was strict and harsh emotionally instead of physically in this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dharma struggled in the ropes that bound her "don't do this" she plead at the Ashford brothers "you have me don't hurt his kid****.****" Jacob shook his head "he needs this dharma" he told her "he needs to feel the fear that comes with knowing your about to lose the most important thing in your world****,**** and there's nothing you can do about it"****.**

**************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** *********************************************** Beth sighed as she unloaded the groceries from the car she threw a mock pout at jack who was still strapped in the back set eyes glued to the game he was playing on her cell****.**** "hay kiddo" she said "you promised you were goanna help me" she raised her eye brow "or do you not want me to make you my peach cobbler tonight?" his eyes shot up "you can't cancel cobber" he said she shrugged in mock innocence "I don't know how I'm goanna squeeze it in if I have to do your chores and mine"****.**

**He rolled his eyes "O.K. Beth I'm helping" he unhooked his belt and jumped out and took a couple bags "if I put away all the food do you think you'll have time to use the ice cream maker too?" she snorted she'd already made the ice cream when he was at school****,**** but that was no reason to pass up a good deal "I might have time" she allowed****,**** but I'm not kidding you have to hold up your end****.****" he nodded eagerly and ran ahead of her to the house she smiled but the smile soon disappeared an uneasy felling settled in her gut****.**

**she glanced around the block nothing seemed out of place but the feeling wouldn't fade "jack wait a second" she called he stopped instantly realizing the tone in her voice wasn't playful****.**** "what's wrong?" he asked she hadn't meant to scare him she smiled hoping it looked real****,**** she felt like someone was watching her****.**** "nothing buddy" she tried to sound calm "it's just ahh I have the keys you can't get in the house without them****.****"**

**she stepped past him the uneasy feeling still heavy in her gut she reached out her hand and turned the door knob ****,****it barely twitched relief washed over her the door was still locked****.**** there wasn't any danger ****.****she was being silly ****.****she unlocked the door and stepped inside****.**

"**come on" she told jack he followed her to the kitchen and she started putting food into the fridge "hay that's my job" jack said "I'm sorry kiddo I forgot" she turned around to smile at him****-**** and let out a scream ****.****there was a man standing in the hallway behind jack "jack run" she told him just as a horrible pain shot threw her skull and she fell into darkness****.****.****************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** ***


	8. Chapter 8

Greg leaned back and rubbed his eyes just as his cell phone beeped it was Beth sending him a text he frowned without opening it he didn't want to read any sexy or flirty little texts from her right now she sent them all time and usely they were welcome

But today he felt like some part of him was betraying her and he couldn't bare it he was about to put it back in his pocket when he remembered she was with jack he flipped his phone open and checked her message

His breath caught in his throat it was a picture of jack and Beth and dharma Greg yelled for Garcia he couldn't tell if any of them where alive there was a lot of blood on all of them and it was too dark to see where they were Garcia and most the team came rushing into the room

"what happened?" j.j demanded hotch held up the phone "jack" he said tears nearly closing his throat "they have jack" Garcia took the phone and ran it back to her mobile station her fingers flying over her keyboard

Reid tried to analyze the picture as she worked looking for any clue that might give away their location Prentiss pulled out her phone and called Rossi and Morgan who had gone back over to Jane's

j.j tried to calm hotch down after a moment Reid called over to them "there in a plane" he told hotch hotch shot to his feet are you sure?" he demanded "yes" Garcia confirmed there headed west" j.j blinked how'd you come up with that so fast?"

Garcia frowned "there practically shouting it baths phone has been equipped with a crazy strong tracker" she swallowed "IT's like they want you to know where they're going "Reid nodded "it's the grand finale they want us to see everything" j.j shook her head at him hotch had gone pale at the word finale he didn't need any reminders they were running out of time " west?" he mumbled we're in Florida" j.j pulled out her phone "I'm calling the pilot we can be wheels up in ten" hotch nodded numbly Prentiss hung up with Rossi they'll meet us in five minutes" she turned to Garcia "you can stay here and work your magic we don't have time to pack and then set this all up"

Garcia waved a hand she was already trying to pull up more info on the flight path the rest of the team headed out the door ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jack snugged up agents' Beth he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so cold and his head felt funny "Beth?" he whispered he was afraid that scary man would come back if he made to much noise "Beth please get up" he looked over at the other lady her lips where blue like baths she wasn't one of the bad guys she was in trouble too

"Lady?" he whispered at her "she opened her eyes slowly "jack?" she asked her voice sounded rough he nodded "can you help Beth?" he pled "I think they hurt her really bad" the lady looked sad "I don't know honey" she whispered it took her a long time to sit up and when she did she made a sound like a hurt puppy

After she was finally sitting up she nodded at Beth can you see where she's hurt?" she asked jack didn't want to look at Beth's Ouchy it made his tummy sick but he'd seen the man hit her "he hit her on her head" he told the lady "he hit her with his gun and then she fell down and hit the front of her head on the counter" he bit his lip he didn't want to cry he wanted to be strong like daddy" the lady walked over to them on her knees "jack can you get your jacket off?" she asked him he nodded and wriggled it off she took it and wrapped it around Beth's ouches then she smiled at him "don't be scared" she told him "everything going to be O.K., but I need you to be ready to run and do exactly as your told O.K. ?" he nodded the lady grabbed her side "good boy" she said she gasped and closed her eyes "jack?" she whispered after a minute "I need you to keep talking to me for a while can you do that?"


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron sat in the back of the s.u.v. Five hours and thirty three minutes had passed since they'd received the text from Ashford, and they were still two minutes from the place Ashford was sending the signal from.

Aaron tried to make his heart slow down. Five and a half hours was more than enough time for somebody to bleed to death. He tried to stop himself from thinking about what the best case scenario was, who's blood he was willing for it to be that was on the three people in the picture.

he hated himself for it but -he prayed it was dharma or Beth's. To think of ether of them hurt like that made him sick, but he couldn't take the thought it might be jacks. It was wrong, but he knew he'd trade ether woman's life for his sons if it came down to it.

He opened his eyes to see Morgan checking his gun and pretending not to be studying his face. Aarons hands shook he knew what Morgan was going to say before he opened his mouth,"are you sure you want to go in there man?" he asked lightly. they both knew how heavy this question was,

if hotch went in and someone he loved was dead Morgan didn't want him to have to see whatever disrespect Ashford had treated the bodies with, and he didn't want hocth to lose control on Ashford as he had with foit.

It wasn't do to any pity for Ashford. It was his concern for Aaron. Nobody on the team ever talked about it, but they all knew hotch had lost something when he'd killed foit. Morgan couldn't stand to see his friend go through it again.

hocth took a deep breath "you know I have to." He said simply Morgan nodded slowly "okay" he said but his voice only came out in a whisper. Rossi pulled the car up to a large sky scraper.

It was a place Aaron knew well his father's law firm offices. Aaron should have expected that Ashford was so hung up on the past and he was determined to be as stupidly poetic as possible about his vengeance. It was the only thing that made sence.

As soon as they'd had a location they'd called local law enforcement to seal the building off. Aaron Rossi and Morgan stepped out of the car. Rossi led them over to the officer in charge. After a moment J.j Reid and Prentiss appeared at their side they spoke with the locals getting a run-down of the situation and setting up a plan.

Greg wasn't listening. He was staring up at the building as if it was some kind of detached nightmare, jack was in there somewhere, with the Ashford brothers. He was so close but still imposable to see to hold to protect.

Aaron swallowed. Jack wasn't "somewhere" in that building Aaron knew exactly where he was -the Ashford brothers would be holed up in his old office the place he'd turned there brother away all those years ago.

Suddenly, unable to wait a moment longer- he turned and walked away from the group, past everyone. When he got to the door he pulled out his gun behind him he heard Morgan shout "hocth don't," but he ignored him and stepped into the building. . .

A/N It was never brought up on the show {to my knowlage} but it seems to me that a guy as good as Aaron would be hunted after killing a man out of rage even one as evil as foit-also sorry if I'm spelling that name wrong as always thanks for reading. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go second to last chapter finally made it up I'm sorry for the wait please enjoy

************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** *Aaron had only gotten about five feet into the lobby before Morgan caught up to him and pinned him against the wall. "Are you crazy?" he demanded Hotch pushed him off. "I know where he's keeping jack," he explained Morgan rolled his eyes "yeah in your office we figuered it out too, but have you thought about what's going to happen to jack if you go barreling your way up there?"

Hotch rounded on him "I'm getting him back, and Beth, and Dharma, I'm ending this I'm done watching this man destroy the people I love" Morgan nodded "I know man". He told his friend "and we're going to end this, Hotch I promise you, but if you go in there now Ashford will kill them before you get a chance to do anything."

Hotch stepped back. Now that Morgan said it was so clear. Ashford was too dramatic he'd hated Greg Montgomery and planed this out for years, that was exactly why he'd taken all the trouble and kept them all alive up till now, so he could make Greg watch them die. He'd probably even set something up so there deaths would be a result of something hotch did himself.

understanding flooded through him "the Ashford's aren't planning on surviving this ether?" he asked already knowing the answer Morgan frowned "we have to go in there with a solid plan hotch" he told him ************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************

Robert Ashford smiled to himself grimly years of hard work where about to pay off he glanced down at the monitor the FBI had arrived. Somewhere down there Greg Montgomery was nearing the point of panic with worry for his woman. . .err women and his son

he turned back to Jacob who was tending the dark haired woman "how is she?" he asked Jacob shrugged she'll live" he smiled cruelly at his brother "till we kill her anyway" the woman whimpered in her seat she'd woken up about three hours ago and been tied up with the other two "Beth dear calm down" Robert purred "I promise to make it as painful as I can, trust me before you die I'm going to make sure you feel so alive."

Dharma glared at him as Beth closed her eyes and forced back her tears jack looked scared out of his mind but didn't cry. Robert leaned back and rubbed his chin thoughtfully "I wonder what would happen if I made him chose between you both "would he save his "soul mate" Ashford mused nodding to dharma "or the woman who brought him back to life, and is going to die for not letting me take his son?" he leaned his head back and laughed then shrugged "ahhh well if I let him chose one of you would get to live and if that happened he might have a shot at being happy again" he shook his head "we can't have that can we?"

his gloating was cut short when he noticed a red dot on his brothers head. "you said they wouldn't be able to get a sniper in here". he hissed at Jacob ducking behind the captives Jacob swung his gun around to the hostages,' but he didn't make it before a bullet caught him between the eyes.

at the same time the door flew open as Rossi, jj, Prentiss, and a handful of s.w.a.t.s rushed into the room "Robert Ashford we have you surrounded" Rossi informed him. "Drop the weapon step away from the hostages" Robert snarled "where is that cowered Montgomery?" he demanded.

Hotch starred down at the grim little device Morgan and Reid had removed. He tried to push away the shame the ate away at him. He'd almost ruined everything . After years of training Ashford had nearly tricked him, and Aaron had nearly gotten his friends, the woman he loved and his son killed in one moment of stupid impulses. His thought drifted back to Haley, as they always did when jack was concerned. She'd died to save their son and Aaron- had nearly gotten him killed . He hung his head this was exactly why he couldn't be carefree Greg anymore. every move had to planed out He couldn't lose control and run with his impulses anymore Aaron hotchner had so much more to lose.

Rossi shrugged "greg couldn't make it, drop your weapon" Robert smiled sickly "alright" he tossed the gun lightly across the room and knelt down hands behind his head the team exchanged glances this was just far too easy Rossi grabbed Ashford's wrists to cuff him realizing to late Ashford had a trigger around his wrist and Rossi's own touch had activated the bomb Robert Ashford smiled grimly he willing death to take them all

But his only answer was silence Robert looked up the bomb hadn't gone off? Rossi smiled "I'm sorry are we waiting for something? He and Prentiss pulled Ashford to his feet.

Robert felt numb it couldn't be happening, not after all this time, all these dreams of watching mongumory morn his loved ones in hell. He'd lost his chance at revenge. He pulled away from Rossi but he couldn't get free Rossi dragged him out of the room as Prentiss rushed to untie Beth jack and dharma.

As Robert was being dragged down the hall he caught sight of Montgomery the look on his face was one of defeat and shame. it made Robert laugh "I did it" he shouted "I ruined you, you're a worthless screw up you know that now right? Your nothing you'll get them all killed you deserve to lose everyone you love" Rossi kept pulling him away "you're a lire Montgomery a useless screwed up liar" his voice echoed down the hall.

A/N so the bad guys have been caught but Aaron/Greg has a lot to work though {poor guys a bit hard on himself} and now that he has to face his lady loves what will he do? Who will he chose? . . .


End file.
